one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 5661-Sickle_Cell_Disease_Association_of_Illinois_ Tracking Number: GRANT00427112 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 5661-Sickle_Cell_Disease_Association_of_Illinois_Project_ABSTRACT.doc application/msword Tracking Number: GRANT00427112 Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 6212-Mandatory_SCDAI_Conference_Support_ FINAL.doc application/msword Tracking Number: GRANT00427112